Complicated
by osiris-girl
Summary: Just a sudden idea I got when I heard this song which I DO NOT own! Or know the name of!. Hope you LOVE it! PeterClaire of course! REVIEW! Rated T. ONEShot! SongFic.!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot/story.**

**A.N.: I don't know the name of the song ( nor do I own it), so I typed the lyrics myself, so there might be some ( alot) of spelling mistakes. It's, like, 11 p.m. and I haven't slept in, like. . . 40 hours. I think. ANYWAY hope you like the story. REVIEW!!!!**

**P.S. PLEASE pretend that Claire just turned eight- teen, like, a week ago. Plus I say ' like' ALOT when I'm sleep deprived. G2G get some SLEEP!!!! REVIEW!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel _

_is written all over my face,_

_When you walk into the room _

_I want to find a hidding place,_

_We used to laugh, we used to hug_

_the way that old friends do,_

_But now a smile and the touch of your hand_

_just makes me come unglued,_

_Such a contridiction, do I lie or tell the truth,_

_is it fact or fiction,_

_Oh the way I feel for you,_

_It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,_

_I want to hold you close, I want to push you away,_

_I want to make you go, I want to make you stay,_

_Should I say it, _

_Should I tell you how I feel,_

_I want you to know, but then again I don't,_

_It's so complicated,_

They were all at the table in Mohinder's apartment, eating dinner, just like every other night. They always ate dinner at his place, ate breakfast at Isacc's studio, and when they could, they would eat luch anywhere that served food. Everyone was laughing and joking around, all except for one.

Claire sat at her usual spot at the table quietly pushing the food on her plate around with her fork. She was being so quiet that Peter and Micah almost forgot that she was even sitting in between them. The only thing that reminded them was her leg slightly bouncing, like she was going to be late for something.

She was being much quieter than usual but no one seemed to notice, putting it off as some teenage problem. But they were so wrong. Some might classify it as a teen problem, but she saw it as an adult problem.

She was trying to ignore the young man next to her who was laughing at something that Hiro had done. And no it wasn't Micah. It was the handsom, younger Petrellie brother, who's laugh made her weak at the knees whenever she heard it. It was the man that had saved her only months ago. It was the man with the boyish charm, and cutest smile she had ever seen. She could go on for hours talkig about him.

And she wasn't trying to ignore him because she was mad at him. Quite the opposite actually. She was practicaly in love with him. But of course, falling for him wasn't in any of the heroes' plans, so she lived in denial about how she felt.

_Just when I think I'm under control,_

_I think I've finaly got a grip,_

_Another friend tells me that my name _

_is always on your lips,_

_They say more than just a friend,_

_they say I must be blind,_

_Well I admit that I've seen you watch me from the _

_corner of your eye, _

_Oh it's so confusing, oh I wish you'de just confess,_

_But think of what I'd be losing, _

_if your answer wasn't yes,_

_It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,_

_I want to hold you close, I want to push you away,_

_I want to make you go, I want to make stay,_

_Should I say it,_

_Should I tell you how I feel,_

_I want you to know, but then again I don't,_

_It's so complicated,_

' I have _got_ to stop!' she thought as she almost had a convulsion when his arm lightly brushed hers as he turned to talk to Niki,' He doesn't feel the same. Understandable. I am only_ ten _yearsyounger than him!' she sighed quietly and chanced a look at him.

He was now talking to Matt who was sitting across from him, but it didn't escape her notice that as soon as she looked at him, he quickly glanced away.

Why couldn't she be normal and fall in love with a boy her own age? It was because he had saved her. Not only from Sylar, but from her father. When she called crying, saying that her dad wanted her to forget everything and that the Haitian said to stay with him, he was at the bench three blocks away from her house where she said she would meet him. He took her to New York, and even trusted her in his apartment alone when he had to leave for a week to pick up the Sanders/Hawkins bunch, and Matt.

After dinner was over she rushed to the outside hall to catch her breath. Being so close to him all the time was wearing her down. Niki, Matt, and Micah went after her. Those three knew, along with everyone else. . . except for Peter.

They all tried telling her that he felt the same way, but she wouldn't listen. If she was rejected. . . she would probably break. Now was _not_ a great time for rejection.

She couldn't even wash her clothes if they had any kind of blood on them, or else she would burst into tears. No one knew why, not even her, but they had a hunch that it was because of the ' Jackie' thing. She really didn't like talking about that, so it sat in the back of her mind, coming out when she needed it least.

The three stayed with her in the hallway until she was positive that her heart wasn't beating so loudly people on planet Flafloogenhimeng couldn't hear it.

_I hate it, cause I've waited so long_

_for someone like you,_

_What do I do,_

As soon as she steped in the door behind Micah and saw him, she wanted to go right back out for another forty minutes. But unfortunately, Niki and Matt had come in behind her knowing that she would want to run as far away as possible.

Isacc ' accidently' pushed her into a chair next to Peter, the man she had wanted to avoid at all costs, but wanted to be by at all times.

She nearly had a heart-attack when he turned to her.

" Claire, could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, then glanced around the room. No one even bothered trying to hide their stares,

" Possibly out on the balcony." puasing for a moment to nod at the glass door that led to the overhanging floor outside," Alone."

She stared, forgeting how to speak before Ando not so lightly stepped on her foot," Sure." she replied breathlessly, glaring at the slightly bigger chinese man that had bruised her foot as she and Peter stood up.

' He knows' she thught miserably,' He knows and he's gonna break my heart into a million little pieces.'

When they were outside and the door was closed he turned to her," So, what's been up with you lately?" he closed his eyes for a second then quickly opened them," I mean. . . I don't know what I mean." he said a little confused, unlike her who knew exactly what he was talking about. And inside her there was a huge battle going on.

' He has a right to know.' one side said,' But I have a right to my secrets.' said the other.' Finaly she knew what she had to do.

" Peter," she said cutting off his rambling," I. . . " she couldn't think of what to say," Wow. . . This is hard." he nodded. She closed her eyes, hopeing beyond hope, that she wasn't going to regret what she was about to do later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, inside, a buch of heroes watched as two of their friends went outside to talk. They couldn't hear a thing and had very different ideas about what was going on.

They saw Peter's mouth moving a mile a minute, while Claire looked like she was about to die for good. Finaly she spoke. Or it looked like she spoke, because her mouth started moving and Peter's stopped. She said something and he nodded.

And then-

_Should I say it,_

_Should I tell you how I feel,_

_I want you to know, but then again I don't,_

_It's so complicated_

She leaned up and quickly kissed him. Then as fast as it had started it endded. They were both shocked into silence.

' I can't believe I just did that.' she thought.

' I can't believe she just did that.' he was amazed. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, catching her lips on his once again.

This time it lasted a little longer, and they stopped because of the cheers, that were so loud the people on Claire's made up planet could hear them.

They looked at the door and saw that everyone had been watching them like it was a movie. They were all even sharing a bowl of popcorn. Claire looked over at Peter.

" Why don't we go inside and calm them down before space ships come to complaine about the noise." she suggested. At first he was confused, but she gave him that smile that said ' Don't worry about it.', and it didn't matter.


	2. Author's Note

**Yes, I know that Ando and Hiro are Japanese. I didn't relise my mistake until I read it, like, four hours later. Sorry for it :). Things have been really hectic lately. I know you don't care, but I'm gonna tell you why anyway. Isn't that nice of me ;)? **

**You see, I'm moving so I've been trying to pack and write at the same time, and my mom's getting SUPER mad at me for it. And most of my friends won't talk to me now, so that really sucks. I told them now that I'm leaving, we'll want to talk more than just saying hi in the halls and at lunch. My four friends that are still talking to me are Briana, Heather, Amanda, and just recently Ashley, the others acknowledge me by nodding and or glaring. Oh well, they'll get over it. . . eventually.**

**And it's worse because my birthday is on the 22nd of this month, and we're closing on the house on the 20th. But I'm stayin for the 21st and break starts on the 22nd, so I'll see them the day before my birthday. Hopefully they're over it by then.**

**ANYWAY, back on topic, sorry again for the whole Japanese/Chinese thing. And this story was a ONE-SHOT!**

**Oh P.S. No updates for the rest of the month! ( Wimpers) Don't hurt me! **


End file.
